Hollywood to Remember
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: This story is about the Hollywood Arts kids becoming vampires. They meet the Volturi and the other vampire covens wanting to be a coven their selves. What happens if the Volturi deny their request and think that they are conspiring against them?


**This is a story about the kids of Hollywood Arts meeting the Volturi and the rest of the vampire covens.**

**Who has powers in the coven.**

**Jade has the power to know what you are thinking of doing in the future just by staring at and imatading look. Much like Alice's power except its through your thoughts.**

**Cat projects your memories good or bad.**

**Andre can know what type of person you doesn't see you past, he can read people like Edward but not their can just tell if you are a threat or not.**

**Beck can control women even immortal if they don't feel attraction to him they still do what he says.**

**Bella is still a shield.**

**Robbie has no power.**

**Sikowits has no power.**

**Lane has no power.**

**Sinjin has no power.**

**Berth has no power.**

**This is a one-shot. I am making a story but it has a different ending to Volturi think that the kids from Hollywood Arts are going against are Tori with covens are watching this go down.**

**Bella's pov**

"How are we sure that you are in control and won't go against us?" Aro asked suspisiously and I stared at him.

"You will have to trust us?" I said it like a question.

"I do not trust newborns." He said.

"This isn't fair they are children." I heard a woman whisper and I turned to look at her. She had carmel hair and her face tucked into her mates others of their coven were staring at me with were seven of them and they all about in their late teens except the lady with the carmel hair and her mate.

"We have just as much right to be a coven as the rest of them." I said pointing to the other covens.

"Yeah that is a load of you have said anything if it was them wanting to be a coven? I think not." Said Jade. "I can show you what we are going to think about in the future."

"And I can show you that we aren't bad people." Said Cat.

Aro nodded and Jade went put her hand in his and and he looked down. His eyes blank.

"Amazing!" He cheered. "It is much like seeing their future." She took her spot back in the line facing the Volturi and stared at Cat.

"Cat go ahead." I said staring at her and she put her hand in Aro's.

Hopefully he would take this as a sign and let us go.

We waited for 2 mintues and then Cat took a step forward and so did Aro's follwers.

"This should give you enough proof but I can see it doesn't. You have already remebered this day as the day you kill my friends that aren't 'talented'. You are going to use Jade and I against our will."She said and turned to look at me.

'You will have to fight.' She turned around and kicked Aro in the jaw so hard that he flew in the air and slid back. She tried to run away but two guards caught her.

"Kill her." He said in two simple words but I felt like there were about a dozen meanings for those two words.

"Let her go!" Sikowits said running torwards kicked down 4 guards and jumped in the jumped too meeting Sikowits and I heard a loud crunch and then Sikowits's body was on the ground. Aro turned and what I saw in his hand was revolting and horrifiying. They grabbed a torch and set his body on fire.

The others screamed and I just stood there with wide 's head was ripped from his body and was in Aro's threw it in the fire and grinned at me knowing what I was going to do.I growled and ran toward him. The growl sounded weird. Probably because I have never growled before but also because there was emotional pain in there.

The others were behind me. Aro set his dogs free. We don't know how to fight.

"Use stage fighting but actually hit them." I whispered to them but I knew that the Volturi knew that they knew we couldn't fight because we didn't know how to and that we were winging it. Everyone here knew that.

I was ahead of everyone and I punched down the first person on there side.I broke his head and I did what ever I could not to get killed. I saw Jane. She was going to use her stupid pain power on Robbie since he had Demtri, I think, pinned down.

I had to protect him. I felt something inside me expand and then I knew this was my power but what did it do. It was most likely a shield type thing but what did it shield people from?

Jane's stare intesifed and I focused on Robbie and made sure I didn't slip up and that he would be side tracked by the pain that came along with her glare.

I didn't see him until it was too jumped on me and I yelled out. I heard screaming coming from Robbie. I kicked Alec into a wall and jumped up and tried to expand my shield again but Alec caught me and knocked me onto a table.I heard another crunch and Cat screamed.I got even more mad as I was fighting with Alec I turned so that I was straddling his waist . I puched him about 8 times and snarled before I choked him and pulled his head off.

I threw his body infront of his sister to show what would become of her after I was done with the vampires around me. I saw the people whose table I landed on. They had golden eyes and watched as their eyes turned from pity to unsure and careful.

I jumped off the table and ran to help my friends.I hit a few over the head and kick some in the stomache. People were dying fast and I watched my friends suffer. Getting knocked down but getting back limbs ripped off.

I couldn't help themd because I had three guys on me. Two were hold my arms down, trying to restrain me and the other had his hands around my neck trying to rip my head off but couldn't quite manage because I was moving around way to much. I was snarling and kicking and spitting.

The next thing I knew the earth was moving.

Earthquake.

That was all that I could think of.

"I have to help them. It is not fair. I have to do what is right, Amun." Said a young sounded about 25 of so. He sounded like a person from Egypt would.

He wanted to help us? Why?

"No Benjamin. You have already shown Aro what you can do. Helping them won't help yourself. They are going to die anyways. Its best not to get 't underesimate the power of the Volturi." Said Amun. He sounded about 40. Coven leader I am guessing.

"Then I am going to die doing the right thing." Benjamin said.

"I am going with you, my love." Said the mate of Benjamin.

"As are we."Said a man with an Irish acsent.

"We are too." said a woman that I think was from the Amazon.

"And so are we." another one said.

I tuned out by were going to help us. The earthquake sidetracked the three giving me enough time to punch one into another and kick the third one into the crack in the ground. I looked up to find 22 people staring at me in two just stared at the Voturi in antispation.

"Watch out!" one of them yelled out but it was too late. A vampire had my hands behind my back as I struggled. I elbowed him in the stomache trying to get his arms off of me. He groaned in pain but kept holding vampire was pushed into us making all three of us fall into the ground. I was holding onto the ledge but I was slipping because the two of them were holding onto my back and feet. I was struggling to get them off. I got the one on my feet off but the one on my back was holding on too tightly.

I felt someone grab onto my hands and then pulling me up. Then the vampire on my back was kicked off. I lefted my head and was met by two golden orbs. I looked at him. He had bronze hair. He was apart of the carmel haired womans coven.I felt a magnetic pull torward him.

"Thank you." I said. I looked at all of them an gave them a nod.

I heard a familar scream and I saw Jade getting torn apart literally. I latched onto one of the vampire's back and did the only thing I knew I could. The only thing that vampires really did. I bit his neck he yelled out and I felt another grab me and throw me across the room by my hair. I got up and lunged at her. I jumped over her and grabbed her head and tore it off from behind.

I looked down at Jade and dropped down to my knees. Now Jade and I had never been the best of friends but I was still there for her and she for me. Now she was ,Sinjin,Berth, and Lane were dead and Cat and Beck were still fighting for their lives.

The good thing was that they had people helping them now. I was using my shield against those who were on the Volturi's hurt me but I could do nothing about it execpt get revenge. Then give them the proper burial.

I protected them all from the powers of the Volturi, especially Jane. I ran torward her and she felt me coming. She tried her power ...again. I grabbed her around the neck and got her down on her knees I was walking her like a person would walk a dog with only a wasn't only my revenge. This was Cat's revenge for Robbie's was standing a few yards from me.I handed Jane off to her and she stared to rip pieces from Jane's body off and savored every scream and plead for her to stop.

I was grabbed around the neck but was quickly let go when a guy kicked Caius off. I saw two blonde chicks got to him.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled loudly before it was cut off by another 'crunch'.

I saw Marcus get killed and Aro looked . That would be my all of this. He was the cause of this.

I ran toward him I jumped up but he punched me and sent me flying back into the bronze haired caught me but we were sent to the sat up and saw Aro walking to us. I looked into his eyes and it was so hard not to get lost but I remembered that now was not the time to start fansties about a guy I don't know. I grabbed his hand and looked at him again. He knew what I was planning.

He grabbed my shoulder and my hip and swung me. I kicked Aro in the face and sent him flying.I jumped over him kicking him in the face but still making it over. The brozed haired boy started to fight him and had his arms around his neck but Aro removed them and had him in a hold. Where his arms were pinned and he was pushing his head so that it would break. I could already hear it breaking. I jumped on his back and was pulling his head up.

Edward kicked him and I heard a 'crunch' but it didn't hurt moved around and kicked im in the back and I finally got his head off.

I looked around and saw that the Volturi was gone. I saw two men practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Now we rule again!" Shouted a whitish/blonde haired man.

"Woah,whoa,whoa. What in hell areyou talking about...Mr. jump to conclusions." I asked, if I was going to have a 'leader' I definately wasn't going to follow them.

"We defeated the Volturi...so we get to rule." The dark haired man said.

"Okay first of all you wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for my coven. You would be sitting here listening and taking orders from the Volturi." I said and they growled at me. The covens took a stand by me.

They both looked scared.

"I think that the Cullens would be a better match for the leaders of the vampire world." said Benjamin. The people who I am guessing were the Cullens stared at him in shock.

"Do you really." asked the oldest looking one.

"Yes. We believe that too." Said another coven and the others agreed.

"I am definately willing to follow people who actually helped because it was the right thing to do." I said.

"Listen we know that you don't have a place to stay. We were wondering if you would like to join our coven." Said the bronze haired boy and I looked at the remainings of my family.

Beck seemed to be getting along with another coven and so did Cat.

**100 YEARS LATER!**

The Cullens were the rulers of the vampire world and I stayed in touch with Beck and Cat over the had found mate but also had Jade and Robbie in their hearts.

I had a family and a had purposed a year after it all happened.I was hesitant about it at first but I knew I loved him enough so I agreed.

I gave every friend a proper burial and said goodbye.I stopped talking after a week and the Cullens got worried and I tried my best to smile and play it off but I couldn't.

They plead with me to talk but I wouldn' were relieved when I decided to go back to never once gave up on me. He would touch my cheek and look into my eyes before sighing and dropping his hand.I could tell he cared for me and I knew I returned those feeling but I didn't know what to got to know me by reading my lyrics.

Edward always sat in my room as I was writing music. He watched me and I know what you must think but it wasn't hurting me so I let it pass.I looked at him just like I did all the time just to get my inspiration. It helped at was sitting closer then he ever did. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

He leaned into kiss my I ready.I looked at him and knew the answer...yes I was.I felt the slightest was inexperinced which I was glade for. I didn't want to ever think of him kissing another girl.I wanted him all to my self.I ran my fingers in his bronze hair and gasped into his mouth as he lifted me into his lap.

We slowly stopped and stared at him.

"Wow." Was all I said and he grinned like he was the happiest man alive.

"Finally..." He breathed and layed his head to mine.

He was my beginning, my present and my future. No measure of time with him would ever be enough but we were starting with forever.I would never ever get enough of him.

**The end.**

**I hope you all like it! This was just a one-shot. I am writing a story about this but with a different ending of course.**


End file.
